


The Hellhound

by ineffablenerd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopting a dog, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Vignette, hell hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: Our favourite ineffable husbands stumble home through an alley after a night out and find a dog
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



> Just some super short fluff because I wanted to get this out of my system and share some happiness and cuteness.

They found the poor thing fighting its way out of a wet box, where it had obviously been dropped in, sealed with tape and abandoned behind a dumpster. The rain had softened the cardboard and the little fighter had almost chewed itself through one corner of it, when an Angel and a Demon, stumbling home after a scotch-filled evening out, had taken a short cut through the back alley and heard the yapping and tearing.

Aziraphale squatted down, smearing his coat with London-back alley dirt and pulled out the tiniest grey poof of fur1. Which promptly yapped at him, jumped out of his hands and ran through his legs directly into Crowley's arms, who had squatted down beside his angel to see what the fuss was about.

"Aww, he likes you!" Aziraphale exclaimed, ignoring the fact that the tiny dog had all but pit him just seconds before and picking him up out of his adversary´s hands.

"What does it _want._ " Crowley didn't trust dogs. Hell Hounds were really good at disguising themselves if they wanted to. They had seen that with the Antichrist's Dog most recently.

"It just want's to play. It's a puppy" Aziraphale cooed, trying to pet the muddy thing while it struggled against his grip.

"We _need_ to bring it to a shelter!" he declared, the prospect of doing a good deed illuminating his eyes.

"It's 2 in the morning. All shelters are closed." Crowley didn't want to be anywhere near this thing but the puppy had a different idea. It freed himself from Aziraphale's hands and ran circles around the demon, excitedly yapping and splashing tiny specs of mud on Crowleys _very_ expensive shoes.

"We're not keeping it." he said, resolution already starting to fade, when he saw the sparkle in the Angel's eyes.

"NO, we can _NOT_ keep it!" Aziraphale and the Dog both sat in front of him now making Puppy eyes at him.

"What if it's hell checking up on us?!" Aziraphale burst into laughter. He scooped up the tiny thing and held it to Crowley's face.

"this tiny infant dog?" it licked the tip of Crowley's nose and wiggled its entire potato sized body.

"Come on, Hell isn't that slick."

"And Heaven doesn't _have_ Dogs" He added before Crowley could open his mouth. "Michael has allergies"

"She's an angel. She doesn't have allergies. Also don't all Dogs go to heaven?"

"No. That's... a different heaven I think."

"Really. A different heaven. _Or_ are all Dogs _Bad Dogs_ and go to _Hell_ to become _Hell Hounds_." Crowley was very convinced by this logic.

"Crowley! How can you say that! Right in front of that poor child!"

"It's a dog angel. It can't understand us. Unless it' an operative!"

"It's _not_ an operative. Good god Crowley listen to yourself. We're taking him home."

To mark this as his final words, the Angel stood up and started walking, holding the dog in one hand, while covering it from the rain with the other. Crowley rolled his eyes and got up as well. There was no reasoning with his angel. He caught up to Aziraphale with a few strides. And casually threw his arm around the other's broad shoulders. "So what do you want to name him?"

* * *

  1. [This is the Dog.](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/de/46/57/de4657a3e8c81fdf421c2faf31b6eafa--funny-pugs-cute-pugs.jpg) ↩





End file.
